Lyrics to a Story
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Just a collection of SBRL songfics Warning! Contains slash MalexMale some JPLE
1. Chapter 1

Right, so this is just going to be a collections of songfics/fics based on songs and parts from song. since I seem to enjoy writing songfics this seemed like a good idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or the song 'Everything' by Alanis Morissette.

"You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here"

- 'Everything' by Alanis Morissette

Remus hated the full moon, and the Marauders knew that. Sirius was especially aware of this fact; that his lover hated the moon with a strong passion. But he also knew why his boyfriend hated the moon so much.

Remus was ashamed of the power the moon had over him and he despised the monster it brought out of him. He was embarrassed of the scars that were littered across his lithe form. But often Sirius was the one who pointed out things that being a werewolf brought that weren't so bad.

Like Remus' beautiful golden eyes, which had been green until the age of six, when he was bitten. His werewolf metabolism kept him thin no matter what he ate. With increased senses and strength, Sirius pointed out that he would have the upper hand in a lot of situations. After hitting puberty, Sirius had become fascinated with the ripple of muscles under his lover's skin and how gracefully he moved.

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts by a soft moan from above him and he glanced up from where he had been tracing one of Remus' more recent scars with his tongue.

"Something the matter, love?" he teased, lightly kissing the scar he had been working at.

"Siri... y-you know that I-I don't like my scars" Remus responded breathlessly as Sirius nibbled at one of his older wounds.

"But I do. I love you Remus, and when I say you I mean all of you, you and the wolf."

"Siri... I love you too Sirius..."

End of number one, hope you liked! ^^

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter to 'The Lyrics of a Story' and I really hope it is longer than the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own this song or Harry Potter or its characters for that matter. **

**Do enjoy, and reviews are very welcome! ^^**

_"I'm miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms"_

_- 'Set The Fire To The Third Bar' by Snow Patrol_

Remus walked quietly down the hallway of the flat he and Sirius shared, pushing the bedroom door open slowly.

On the bed was a woman, her long red hair framing her face as she slept peacefully. Her round stomach was obvious sign that she was pregnant.

Remus felt a small smile creep over his lips as he watched Lily sleep. It had been a week since James and Sirius had left, and it had begun to take its toll on both Lily and Remus. He shut the door as quietly as possible and crept down the hallway to the kitchen to retrieve a mug of hot chocolate.

James and Sirius had left a week ago to go on an Auror mission, and while Remus knew it was necessary he hated to watch his lover go. They were supposed to only be gone for a week and Remus couldn't wait to see his lover again.

"Remus?" A drowsy voice interrupted his thoughts and he jumped slightly. Lily had apparently woken up because she stood a few feet away from him, red hair tousled from sleep she rubbed at her bright green eyes.

"You okay?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lily" He responded, but after thinking about Sirius his voice wavered slightly.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question; Lily knew that he was worried about his lover.

"It seems selfish, I should be worried about how you are, and you're the one who's pregnant anyway." She smiled before stepping forward to give him a small kiss on the forehead. "Go back to sleep Lily" He said quietly.

"Alright, but don't stay up for too long or I'll come out and drag you to bed." She said, and after receiving a reassuring smile, she headed back to bed.

A half hour later found Remus sitting in the grass, his eyes trained on the brightest star in the sky.

"Sirius..." His eyes closed involuntarily, and he was drifting slowly to sleep. However, he soon found that he was far too restless to sleep, and without Sirius' warm embrace he wouldn't have had a very good rest anyway. He wished his lover was here, that he was in his warm arms.

**I really need to start trying to make these a lot longer. I'm getting frustrated with myself.**

**Also! If anyone wants, you can recommend a song or something, I want this to be pretty long and so I'm practically going through my playlist looking for song. **

**R&R ^^**


End file.
